


A Sacrifice for Family

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: Caged [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hinted Destiel - Freeform, Hinted Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the it was Winchesters fault because it's always their fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sacrifice for Family

**Author's Note:**

> I 've moved the SPN timeline up a bit so that end of season 4/start of season 5 would will happen roughly same time as the Avengers
> 
> I also apologize for any spelling/Grammar mistake.

                                                                        

When people look at one Miss Darcy Lewis they just think she some bimbo because of her chest size, they don't see the real Darcy Lewis, who is a snarky, witty & intelligent woman and can argue for hours about anything and is protective of her family/friends. Even then they still don't see the true her because if they did, they wouldn't be alive, because Darcy Lewis was not a real person.

Darcy Lewis was in fact an Angel of the Lord(who doesn't give a fuck about his own family) and her true name was Darciel

She had been on Earth for over 2000 years, she left with Gabriel because just like him, she was sick of the fighting that was happening between Michael & Lucifer. When Darcy left heaven, having no idea what to do she chose to follow Gabriel where ever he went, because he was the only family she had on Earth and she wasn't going to abandon him like their own Father did.

When Gabriel took on the role of the Loki Norse God of Mischief, she took on the role Sigyn the doting wife, always there for Loki now that matter what because that what’s family do. After spending so much time Gabriel, Darcy finally went off on her own to find something to do and somehow ended up interning for Doctor Jane Foster. She had down play what she actually knew about universe, so Jane and Erik wouldn't get suspicious of her That when she met Alien Prince Thor, who was nothing like the actual god Thor that she knew, but she like this new Thor more plus he was cut and Darcy could happily drool while looking at his chest and ass.

After thing that went down with Thor and making sure she stayed off of S.H.I.E.L.D radar she didn't to add that to add that on her list of to thing to watch out for. It was a few months after that when she got a message from Gabriel telling her that Lucifer had been released by the stupid sons of a bitch, also known as the Winchester. When she heard that she felt dread set in, she need to make sure she stayed the fuck off his radar, she explained to Jane that she need leave because of family problem, it wasn't actually a lie, and promise to see the petite woman she had come to adore like a sister soon and would be ringing to make sure she eating and sleeping in a few days.

Like the good old days Darcy stayed with Gabriel, during that time Darcy had heard a lot about the Winchesters from the Gabriel the first time he met them and he actually told her who they were meant for and couldn't believe it, they were still fighting and were now bringing it to Earth. She didn't get to met them till Gabriel trapped them in T.V land, it was funny watching them try to get back to the real world.

When they finally did get out by getting Gabriel in to a ring of holy-fire, that was when Darcy made herself notice, the brothers then demand to know who she was but just smile at them before turning to her elder brother and told him he was an idiot, she then turned to smile at Castiel because he was young when she left and told the boys she was impressed by them and the called them both fucking idiot for letting Lucifer free.

It was then that Darcy noticed the bond between Dean & Castiel and Sam & Gabriel. She knew from that point on that she would make sure that nothing happens to that bond that they had because she know what it's like to lose that bond and didn't want to cause her brothers that pain. She didn't see the Winchesters again till the Elysian Fields Hotel where she and Gabriel turned up to the meeting with the other gods thinking they were Loki & Sigyn.

When she saw that the Winchesters she knew something up and the gods were ones that were planning it. As the night went on and Darcy found out what the Gods were planning to do and how the Winchesters were involved & she could feel the dread in her grace. When Kali 'killed' Gabriel, she stopped herself from killing the Goddess but left the room and went to find Gabriel. It seem that Dean found him first and confronted him and told him to man up and face his brother.

But when Lucifer finally arrived at the hotel, Darcy felt faint cold breeze wash her and that itself made her want run and hide and be nowhere near Lucifer. When Lucifer did finally turn up Gabriel took his stand to protect all though who were left in the room, when Darcy finally looked at him, his was somewhere between amused and possessive with a bit of anger. He was soon walking toward the group and they all moved across the room toward the door with Gabriel still at the front, when Kali and the Winchester were out of the room, Darcy choose when it was just them two with Lucifer that this time she would protect Gabriel for once.

She moved in front of Gabriel with her wings fully extended and arms spread out wide to protect Gabriel, it made her seem a lot bigger and more intimidating then she actually was. When she spoke her normal snark loud voice was gone and a hard emotionless voice was there as it's replacement.

" Let Gabriel go Lucifer and I will bind myself to you and it will be completed this’’ She told him, walking slowly toward Lucifer. She felt Gabriel grab her wrist, she turned and looked at him with a gentle smile and pulled her wrist free from his hand and turned back to Lucifer. She could feel Gabriel try to force her back and to leave, but she wouldn't leave Gabriel alone with Lucifer.

Darcy never took her eyes off Lucifer not once because she didn't want to think of what he would do if she did ‘’Like it should have been before your fall, But you are never to harm or kill Gabriel, mentally or physically, if you do then the our bond will be broken and I will find a way to kill you, do you accepted Lucifer’’ Darcy told him, not hiding her anger, looking up at him as his vessel was taller than her own, offering Lucifer her hand.

His facial expression changed in something more possessive & terrifying and Darcy tried to take a step back but was stop ‘’I accept your offer and this time you won’t be running away anywhere my little pet’’ Lucifer said, grabbing her wrist tightly in his hand, marking her with his grace in a form of a hand print, much like Dean’s on his shoulder.

‘’Darcy, Stop you can’t do this ‘’ Gabriel yelled at her, watching the scene in front of him as he stepped forward to stop the bonding between the two.

Lucifer spun Darcy around to face Gabriel before enclosing her in his arms, pulling her hard against his chest almost crushingly painful, but the hurt look on Gabriel face made Darcy feel guilty about causing him pain, but she knew what she was and it meant protecting her brother. She gave a small sad smile at her elder brother ‘’I need you safe Gabriel, you have protective me and kept me safe for such a long time, it’s time I repay you, so go to him and keep him safe, you need him as much as he need you , even if you haven’t told him yet’’ she spoke to him still with a small smile before a rustle of wings both Darcy and Lucifer were gone.

Gabriel was left alone in the room, staring at the spot where his little sister and older brother were once standing before him. He left the room with a snap of his fingers to try and find the Winchesters and Kali.

He was going to get his little sister back from Lucifer and those god-damn Winchesters were going to help him, because It was the it was Winchesters fault this happen, because it's always their fault.


End file.
